Bitter
by BiteWorseThanBark
Summary: Valerie laments his reason for existence in the game and lashes out at his 'dear brother', Pablo.


**A/N: Huzzah! Another OFF oneshot!:D I thought I would hate making the overly complex and eloquent speech of Pablo and Valerie, but it was actually pretty fun! And short. I've never written a fanfic so short before...**

**Anyway, I want to better my writing, so if at all possible, I'd like some constructive criticism and/or pointers. Thanks in advance~!=-)**

**I own nothing but the ideas presented in this fanfiction. Full credit for the characters, setting and the wonderful game OFF goes to Mortis Ghost.**

* * *

**Bitter**

Once again, the game was completed.  
The number of times this had occurred, nobody knew, having long since lost interest in keeping track. This was, after all, an everyday part of life. As had become routine, all the characters migrated into the Nothingness, separating into their respective group clichés. The Elsen, in their entirety, wheezed quietly to themselves around the extreme west of the World Map in a cloud of white and grey. The spectres and secretaries mirrored the little square-headed men in suits on the far east, screeching and moaning terribly to one another.  
All three Zone guardians were closer to the Map's centre, each hovering near the location of their respective Zones as they conversed quietly amongst themselves. At the centre of them all the Queen stood, cradling little Hugo. Rather than converse with the guardians, she gazed at a lone figure. Batter.  
The game may have been over, but the purifier's programming continued to function as though it were not. As such, previous attempts to so much as talk to Vader Eloha or Hugo had been thwarted by this. It overrided his desires; automatically making him become hostile and initiating Battle Mode. So, for the safety of the other characters, he kept far from them all- even Zacharie; the one character he could never directly kill.  
"Rather pitiful," the items merchant remarked. "Wouldn't you agree?"  
He received a sideways glance from Sugar, the secret boss. "... Who are you talking to?"  
Behind the frog mask, Zacharie blinked. "You know, I'm not entirely sure. The game is over, at least for the moment, so there should be no Fourth Wall to break. ... My programming must be acting up."  
"Then perhaps, my dear masked friend, you ought to get that checked by the Creator." Came the low purr of the Judge. Zacharie turned to face the cat and laughed. "Perhaps so, Pablo."  
The cat's permanent face-splitting grin of sharp teeth stretched just a bit further as he continued to trade light-hearted banter with the merchant and the secret boss.  
Watching the trio was one other character all by their lonesome. Valerie: brother to the Judge and parasitic host of Japhet. The bonier cat quietly regarded Pablo; quietly simmering with jealousy and bitterness.  
While Judge was one of the more important characters- even getting his very own ending to the game- Valerie would forever remain the pathetic cat that couldn't even swallow a little bird and got turned into a rather gory hat as a result.  
He hissed quietly to himself.  
This wasn't fair.  
"What manner of thought is it that ails you, brother?" Asked 'brother dearest' as he padded over; having finished his conversation with Zacharie and Sugar.  
Valerie stiffened, glaring icily. "It is absolutely none of your concern."  
Judge's ears drooped ever so slightly. "Brother..."  
"Do not 'brother' me!" Snapped the other cat, angrily pushing himself to stand. "We both know the real reason of my existence!"  
"Valerie, that is-"  
"A replacement!" Valerie spat. "My sole purpose is to replace _you_ as the bird's host! That is all there is to it!"  
"No! You've got it all wrong, brother!"  
"Cease pretending to be the wonderful, loving older sibling." Valerie growled, baring his large, rat-like teeth. "Your demeanour of faux kindness disgusts me. So too does your caring façade, so drop both pretences. You know as well as I do that if I had not been created, it would be _your_ miserable hide that becomes bird fodder!"  
The Judge's toothy jaw dropped. "Valerie... You are my brother! My love for you is not fabricated in any which way!"  
The other cat snorted, clearly not impressed. "So you say. But pretty words are no substitute for the truth." He turned his back on Pablo, who, for once in his creation, was at a complete loss for words. Valerie began to pad away but stopped in his tracks when a thought occurred to him. He twisted his head around to toss one final, stabbing remark at the Judge. "Be grateful you are one of the Creator's favourites. For if you were not, your elevated role, along with myself, would never have existed."

* * *

**A/N: ... Really makes you think, eh?**

**Again, if you're able, please gimme some feedback/pointers/critiques/criticisms. It is much appreciated!**

**And just for clarification, "The Creator" refers to Mortis Ghost.;) ... Bask in my cleverness! *shot***


End file.
